The End is just the beginning
by Nightlight1219
Summary: 3 friends were trying to have some fun, but as soon as they do, bad things start to happen. Friends go missing, and while this is all going down hill, the only question that remains is. . . Who is going to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**The End is just the beginning.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

_**Beep... Beep... Beep**_

_"One more minute..."_ I mumbled. The constant beeping of my alarm clock continued to go off still.

_**Beep, Beep Beep Beep Be-**_

I threw the clock at my door. _"I said one more minute"_ I mumbled.

I realized that today I was supposed to meet my friends at the park! I got out of bed and ran for the door. I stopped after I realized that I was still in my pajamas.._"Oh yeah... "_ I mumbled. I ran to my closest and grabbed my clothes and put them on. I grabbed my shoes, and my headset and ran for the door. Half way there, I realized that I forgot my phone. _"I can't go back! I am already late as it is!" _I said to myself. About 10 minutes later, I saw my friends in the distance. They looked a little mad for waiting... I will just have to just explain it to them that I over slept. _"Hey guys! Sorry I am late.."_ I said to my friends. _"It is okay Night, just try to get here earlier next time."_ Krissy said to me. _"What happened? Why are you so late? We missed half of the open spots on the field!"_ I heard Punky say to me. I sat down and started to put my shoes, but Punky stopped me. _"Night I asked you a question."_ I heard Punky say slightly angry. _"I had to do a lot of stuff yesterday, I set my alarm for a few minutes before I had to leave. I just over slept. Sorry."_ I said to Punky.

She looked at me, and then walked away a little bit and sat down on a rock._ "I guess I came here later then I thought"_ I thought to myself. I finished putting my shoes on, and got up. I tried to think of something to do, since we are at the park. I remembered, there was a old parkour course at this park._"Do you guys want to do some parkour?"_ I asked. I saw Punky and Krissy look at me. _"Sure"_ Punky said. _"Lets do some parkour!"_ Krissy said to me. We ran to the entrance of the parkour, but it had vines all in front of it. The wood was all old, and starting to deteriorate. _"How do we get in?"_ I asked. Krissy shrugged, but Punky was thinking. _"Follow me."_ Punky said. We nodded and followed Punky. We found a small hole in the side of the building. _"Uh... A hole? How are we going to get in?"_ I heard Krissy ask Punky. The hole was to small for anyone to climb in.. I wonder...

I looked around to see if I could find something to pry open the old wood. I couldn't find anything really, anything I did find was either older then the wood and would break, or is out of my reach.. I looked back at my friends to see them still talk, and making a plan on how to get in here. I looked threw the little hole. There was some old iron bricks, diamond bricks,gold bricks, fences, and lots of dust and vines. I was looking around and I saw a hammer. It was on the other side of the hole though. I looked down to see how far down the parkour goes. It seems that the parkour doesn't have a floor, if it did, I couldn't see it. I tried to reach for the hammer. Only 2 of my fingers could just barely touch it. I lend forward to see if I can get a better grip on the hammer to break apart the wood. After a few trys, I finally got the hammer, but my arm was now stuck... I tried to get my arm out but the wood started to sink into my skin, cutting it. My arm was stuck, and I couldn't pull it out with out my arm getting cut more...

I looked around to see if I could break the wood with something. The only thing I could reach, or had, was the hammer. But I couldn't move my arm up to hit the wood.. I started to dig the ground from underneath my arm. As I started to dig, I felt some of the dirt start to move on its own! I stopped digging, but the dirt still seemed to disappear from underneath of me. "Guys Help!" I yelled. I tried to back away, but I soon fell into the hole. I fell for a few seconds, but I stopped myself. I tried to grab onto anything that was on the wall or anything. My hands were trying to grab everything, but I couldn't grab something long enough for me to get a good hold on it. I hit a block, and I went upside down. About a few seconds later, my feet got caught on some vines. I came back to the wall and hit my head. After that my vision was fuzzy. I heard my friends yelling my name, to see if I was okay. "Night are you okay?!" I heard Punky yell down. "Night where are you?!" I heard Krissy yell. I could hear them start to come down. "I am okay! Don't come down! It is not safe, the ground is weak! Don-" I yelled. But I was cut off. I stopped talking, I saw a shadow. It was creepy. I was like a human shadow. Witch was very creepy, since this place seems abandon...


	2. Chapter 2

**The End is just the beginning.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Beep... Beep... Beep**_

_"One more minute..."_ I mumbled. The constant beeping of my alarm clock continued to go off still.

_**Beep, Beep Beep Beep Be-**_

I threw the clock at my door. _"I said one more minute"_ I mumbled.

I realized that today I was supposed to meet my friends at the park! I got out of bed and ran for the door. I stopped after I realized that I was still in my pajamas.._"Oh yeah... "_ I mumbled. I ran to my closest and grabbed my clothes and put them on. I grabbed my shoes, and my headset and ran for the door. Half way there, I realized that I forgot my phone. _"I can't go back! I am already late as it is!" _I said to myself. About 10 minutes later, I saw my friends in the distance. They looked a little mad for waiting... I will just have to just explain it to them that I over slept. _"Hey guys! Sorry I am late.."_ I said to my friends. _"It is okay Night, just try to get here earlier next time."_ Krissy said to me. _"What happened? Why are you so late? We missed half of the open spots on the field!"_ I heard Punky say to me. I sat down and started to put my shoes, but Punky stopped me. _"Night I asked you a question."_ I heard Punky say slightly angry. _"I had to do a lot of stuff yesterday, I set my alarm for a few minutes before I had to leave. I just over slept. Sorry."_ I said to Punky.

She looked at me, and then walked away a little bit and sat down on a rock._ "I guess I came here later then I thought"_ I thought to myself. I finished putting my shoes on, and got up. I tried to think of something to do, since we are at the park. I remembered, there was a old parkour course at this park._"Do you guys want to do some parkour?"_ I asked. I saw Punky and Krissy look at me. _"Sure"_ Punky said. _"Lets do some parkour!"_ Krissy said to me. We ran to the entrance of the parkour, but it had vines all in front of it. The wood was all old, and starting to deteriorate. _"How do we get in?"_ I asked. Krissy shrugged, but Punky was thinking. _"Follow me."_ Punky said. We nodded and followed Punky. We found a small hole in the side of the building. _"Uh... A hole? How are we going to get in?"_ I heard Krissy ask Punky. The hole was to small for anyone to climb in.. I wonder...

I looked around to see if I could find something to pry open the old wood. I couldn't find anything really, anything I did find was either older then the wood and would break, or is out of my reach.. I looked back at my friends to see them still talk, and making a plan on how to get in here. I looked threw the little hole. There was some old iron bricks, diamond bricks,gold bricks, fences, and lots of dust and vines. I was looking around and I saw a hammer. It was on the other side of the hole though. I looked down to see how far down the parkour goes. It seems that the parkour doesn't have a floor, if it did, I couldn't see it. I tried to reach for the hammer. Only 2 of my fingers could just barely touch it. I lend forward to see if I can get a better grip on the hammer to break apart the wood. After a few trys, I finally got the hammer, but my arm was now stuck... I tried to get my arm out but the wood started to sink into my skin, cutting it. My arm was stuck, and I couldn't pull it out with out my arm getting cut more...

I looked around to see if I could break the wood with something. The only thing I could reach, or had, was the hammer. But I couldn't move my arm up to hit the wood.. I started to dig the ground from underneath my arm. As I started to dig, I felt some of the dirt start to move on its own! I stopped digging, but the dirt still seemed to disappear from underneath of me. "Guys Help!" I yelled. I tried to back away, but I soon fell into the hole. I fell for a few seconds, but I stopped myself. I tried to grab onto anything that was on the wall or anything. My hands were trying to grab everything, but I couldn't grab something long enough for me to get a good hold on it. I hit a block, and I went upside down. About a few seconds later, my feet got caught on some vines. I came back to the wall and hit my head. After that my vision was fuzzy. I heard my friends yelling my name, to see if I was okay. "Night are you okay?!" I heard Punky yell down. "Night where are you?!" I heard Krissy yell. I could hear them start to come down. "I am okay! Don't come down! It is not safe, the ground is weak! Don-" I yelled. But I was cut off. I stopped talking, I saw a shadow. It was creepy. I was like a human shadow. Witch was very creepy, since this place seems abandon...


End file.
